The contract provides for systems analyses and programming for the analyses of the Collaborative Perinatal Project data. It requires the contractor to: Provide and process data tape specifications; Provide the programming, cost analyses, and systems analyses requirement for certain of the data analyses conducted; and Coordinate the activities of the contractor's effort in relation to the efforts of the Section for Production of Data Analyses, PRB, C&FR, NINDS, and that of other Perinatal Research Branch staff.